Ascent to Greatness
by theslashqueen
Summary: When Harry recieves news that Dumbledore is dying, he is wrestled back into a world he believed he had long since forgotten since he left the magical realm almost six years ago. SLASH harrydraco sirius(kinda)remus


Title: Ascent to Greatness

Author: Why, me of course! Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the baseline for the plot.  
  
Author's note: well, guys, here it is! I hope you enjoy and R&R!!!!!! Flames welcome, but not encouraged.  
  
Draco Malfoy scampers into the manor, dropping his keys on the counter and throwing his jacket sloppily over the hanger. His hands are shaking, for he was more nervous than he had been in a very long time. He wasn't even sure how long it had been since his hands had released this much sweat and his eyes had begun to twitch. He pauses for a moment, trying to decide what it was that he was going to say; and how the hell he was going to say it, but of course, it only made him more edgy. He looks up into the mirror atop the counter, half expecting to see someone else staring back at him. He wanted to see someone else; someone that didn't have the duty of telling their boyfriend the news he had just received. The most horrible, devastating news a man could hear with his own ears. That is, unless Harry knew already.

He dashes up the stairs, taking them by threes, and runs down the hallway into the study at the end of the corridor. Harry looks up, his emerald eyes brightening at the sight of his boyfriend, but when seeing the look in Draco's eyes, he frowns. He stares at the beautiful flaxen-haired man waiting for an response, but Draco is still shock silent. He is staring intently at Harry; mesmerized by something, and he doesn't want to look away. "I'm almost done with this section, love- just a couple more pages to go, alright?" Harry speaks about his muggle novel softly and Draco shakes his head, trying to gather up enough courage to speak.

"We have to go now, Harry." He half whispers, his eyes looking more frightened by the second. Harry stands up and walks towards his lover, who shifts his weight uncomfortably. Harry reaches a hand out to him gently, grasping his shoulder with a firm, perfect hand, still waiting. His peridot eyes looking into Draco's, willing him to speak. Draco chokes up, breaking the connection between them. He steps around Harry and rushes to the mantle above the fireplace, looking for something. He finds the jar he is searching for, pulls out his wand from his pants pocket, flicking it elegantly, and the gate covering the fireplace shimmers away. Harry blinks, still in a daze.

"Dumbledore is dying, Harry." Draco blurts out, and at Harry's horrified expression, he wishes he never said anything at all. He steps towards Harry tentatively, wordlessly watching his bottom lip quiver, as it always did when he is scared. And the way his jaw clenches when he's angry; and how hi green eyes are lit aflame when he is in shock- all of the seemingly insignificant things about him that Draco had come to adore. He almost thought that Harry was going to cry, but he brushed the thought away just as quickly; Harry hadn't cried since their last day at Hogwarts almost six years ago.

"Are you going to be alright, going back there?" Draco asks softly. "He asked for you, Harry. He wants you to be there." Harry nods and walks over to the bookcase, flicking his fingers the same way Draco had moments before, and the books slide away revealing a dark and dusty wand. Harry reaches to take it, but doesn't. He silently looks back to Draco, as if asking for his permission. Draco nods, and Harry grabs the wand quickly. The celestial song began humming inside Draco's head, and he feels the sign he had been waiting for embrace him. It was time to go back. They had put it off for so long, they both knew- but now it was time. The bookcase closes and Harry turns back to Draco, his hand outstretched. Draco reaches in the jar, taking a pinch of Floo Powder, and throws it in, putting the jar above the mantle rather shakily. He goes to step in, and it is then he notices Harry's outstretched palm, waiting for something. Knowingly, Draco slips his hand into his lover's, squeezing it reassuringly. He chuckles at the symbolism; just as six years ago they left hand in hand, they were now going back. Breaking all the rules. Still together after all this time.

Stepping into the fire, he couldn't wait to see the looks upon all their faces.  
  
(A/N: well, there you go, that's the beginning of what I hope is an entertaining fiction piece. It gets much more exciting, and much more angsty and much more sexy too... please R and R!! Next chapter: we meet the rest of what once was the golden trio, and get a little better of an idea of what the hell Harry Potter is doing with Draco Malfoy!)


End file.
